El objeto de mi afecto
by tearsofroses
Summary: El amor no basta, ¿cuanto piensas en tu pareja cuando demuestras físicamente tus sentimientos?...la barrera entre el amor y el placer puede ser muy fina...este fic tiene lemon (Los personajes no son mios son de Akira Toriyama solo mi OC es mio)
1. Chapter 1

**La fuerza de la raza**

Todo empezó una noche, no era más fría ni más caliente q las demás, pero había algo que la hacía diferente, tal vez era la luz de la luna llena que viajaba hasta a la tierra alterando la energía de quienes en ella vivían. El joven Gohan caminaba junto a su novia oficial Videl Satán, habían entrenado toda la tarde, al ser justicieros en la ciudad debían de mantenerse en forma, además Videl siempre insistía en querer aprender todo lo que le sirviera para ser la mujer más fuerte y mejorar cada vez más sus habilidades..

Gohan, no sé cuándo podre agradecerte, todo lo que me has enseñado.

Ni lo menciones, yo debo de complacerte en todo lo que tú me pidas, para eso soy tu novio… dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Además tú también me has enseñado mucho desde que te conocí, se podría decir que estamos iguales… dicho esto se acercaron a la orilla de una laguna y se sentaron en una gran roca.

Esta anocheciendo, creo que pronto tendré que irme a casa, dijo Videl, en el fondo no quería irse, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con el hombre que amaba.

El día de hoy se me hizo muy corto, de alguna forma el tiempo que paso contigo siempre resulta muy corto.

Y pronto será menos tiempo, recuerda que pronto serán los exámenes de admisión para la universidad, entonces estaremos ocupados estudiando.

Tendremos poco tiempo -dijo Videl

Precisamente yo necesito pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo Gohan y se acercó a darle un beso, sus besos siempre eran tímidos, pero después de unos minutos se volvían posesivos y salvajes, Videl los anhelaba, pero se frustraba cuando se detenía en seco. Sabía que en esta ocasión sucedería lo mismo, y así fue, como siempre Gohan empezó besándola tímidamente en los labios, luego el beso se volvió más intenso y sensual, abrían sus bocas y sus lenguas bailaban en un movimiento que los excitaba a ambos, pero el joven empezaba a mover su boca más rápido, succionando sus labios dándoles suaves y sensuales mordidas, conforme aumentaba la velocidad, Videl sentía su cuerpo temblar, por la emoción del momento y por el roce de su cuerpo contra el de él.

De pronto el joven, que ya había empezado a emocionarse con el beso y a volverlo más salvaje y sensual, se detuvo, así sin más, se separó de ella, y enseguida ponía su atención a otra cosa, mientras ella simplemente no supo que hacer, pensó en gritar y hacerle un reproche, quería obligarlo a continuar, mas no hizo nada solo pregunto… ¿Por qué te detienes? Gohan yo quiero seguir besándote…

Pero Gohan solo miro al suelo después de un momento de silencio respondió… Yo también quiero besarte, pero si sigo haciéndole, tal vez no pueda controlarme.

¿A que te refieres?… Videl sabía a lo que Gohan se refería, pero quería que él se lo dijera.

Tal vez quiera hacer algo más que besarte, algo que no esté bien.

Gohan todo lo que tu hagas, siempre estará bien, además tu como sabes que lo que tú quieres, lo deseo yo también.

En ese momento Gohan levanto rápidamente su vista hacia Videl, estaba sonrojada y se veía muy dulce, escucho las palabras salir con determinación de su boca, y entendió lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, él también lo quería, pero no dejaba de pensar que era algo incorrecto, por no estar los dos casados.

Gohan solo bésame si… se acercó a él y lo beso, Videl esta vez no dejaría que nada se interponga entre su deseo y el hombre que amaba, ningún prejuicio, ninguna idea absurda de la edad media de las que la madre de Gohan le había metido en la cabeza, lo decidió, esa noche el seria suyo y tendría que provocarlo para que se deje llevar por sus instintos.

Empezó a besarlo dando pequeños toques a su cuerpo, con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba sus hombros, sus brazos su pecho, tocaba su rostro, mientras lo besaba suavemente, solo se separaba para decirle "Te amo" y trataba de frotar sus piernas con las de él, para incitarlo, sabía que por su mente estaban pasando muchas ideas, que después de un momento empezaban a desaparecer, y sentía su sangre sayayin tomar el control.

Gohan empezó a besarla salvajemente como a ella le encantaba, entre lo que quedaba de su mente racional, sabía que esa piedra en la orilla de la laguna, no era un lugar cómodo ni romántico para hacer el amor por primera vez, pero sabía que no podía llevarla a su casa, ni a un hotel pues todo estaba lejos y no podía perder ni un segundo más. Así que la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar que sería perfecto, dada la situación.

Tras un par de minutos Gohan aterrizo con Videl en sus brazos en la puerta de una cueva, la entrada estaba cubierta por unas ramas, él siempre había jugado en esa cueva cuando era pequeño, cuando fue creciendo se ocultaba ahí cuando quería estar solo, esta vez la cueva volvería a guardar su secreto, su primera noche de amor.

Retiro las ramas que cubrían la cueva, la encontró limpia y cuidada, como si alguien hubiera entrado en ella y se hubiera refugiado dentro, había unas hojas acomodadas a manera de una cama, pero la oscuridad obstaculizaba su visión, encendió una antorcha y la metió en una irregularidad de la pared. Se percató de no sentir el ki de ningún animal o persona, aun así sentía que alguien los observaba, tomo a Videl de la mano para continuar en el momento en el que se habían quedado.

¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo? Pregunto el sayayin.

-Si, si quiero, amor quiero ser tuya, entonces se acercó a su boca, lo beso, lo toco y acaricio, se acostaron en la cama hecha de hojas, y continuaron besándose, Suavemente la blusa de Videl era retirada de su cuerpo, ella mismo desabrocho su sujetador, y se lo quito frente a él, Gohan estaba encantado con su piel con su figura, se sentía muy excitado y empezó a perder el control

Acerco su boca al pecho de su novia, y lo beso, con la otra mano tomo el otro pecho y lo masajeo con suavidad, siguió besando lamiendo y chupando los pequeños pero firmes pechos de su novia, y sacándole susurros cada vez más fuertes. La sensación que crecía dentro de él no le permitía seguir besándola, quería más, así que se quitó toda la ropa, y se quedó desnudo frente a ella, deseaba poseerla y su deseo nublaba su mente, se acercó la beso nuevamente y mientras la besaba la acomodaba para que quedara recostada sobre la cama de hojas, después del beso se sentó entre sus piernas que estaban abiertas y empezó a quitarle sus pantalones.

Retiro los zapatos y miro su pequeña ropa interior blanca, que ya estaba muy húmeda, la miro a los ojos, su expresión entre asustada y excitada, la curiosidad por saber cómo sería en la intimidad el hombre que amaba, y el miedo, Gohan era un chico tan fuerte, tal vez lo que seguía le iba a doler.

Mientras pensaba en el posible dolor que aguantaría antes de disfrutar, Gohan le había bajado sus bragas, dejando su sexo expuesto. La joven salió de su distracción cuando sintió los dedos de Gohan tocando sus labios y su clítoris, El joven pelinegro que nunca había visto la anatomía femenina tan de cerca había leído en libros de ciencia cuales eran los centros nerviosos que brindaban estallidos de placer en el cuerpo de una mujer, no se creía capaz de tocarlo pero el instinto y el deseo de placer lo sorprendieron acariciando sus labios, se había depilado por completo esa zona, y llego a estimular ese punto, haciendo que Videl se retuerza de placer mientras gemía al compás de los movimientos de sus dedos.

Nunca imagino que Gohan haría algo así, menos en la primera vez, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, él se recostó junto a ella para poder estimular sus senos con la boca, mientras seguía masajeando ese punto extremadamente sensible entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos estaban humedeciéndose con los fluidos de su novia, el joven héroe se volvió a incorporar entre las piernas de Videl, pero ella junto sus piernas rápidamente, no estaba preparada para que Gohan la mirara y tocara de esa forma, ella creyó que al ser su primera vez, el sería muy tímido como toda su personalidad lo fue desde que lo conoció, pero se equivocó, en ese momento Gohan tomaba las piernas de Videl y las abría lentamente, dejando nuevamente su sexo totalmente expuesto a él, donde nuevamente toco su clítoris pero esta vez intento meter un dedo dentro de ella, Videl solo respiraba agitadamente, soltando pequeños gemidos mientras sentía el dedo medio de Gohan entrar en ella, se movía y avanzaba milímetro a milímetro, hasta un punto que fue doloroso, pero intento aguantar. Gohan se dio cuenta de todo, sabía que Videl era virgen, pero si no estimulaba lo que seguía sería muy doloroso. El sayayin se arrodillo frente a ella dispuesto a penetrarla, en ese momento La joven de ojos azules vio por primera vez la masculinidad de su novio, era grande, pero sobre todo grueso, y pensó, ¿cómo iba a entrar eso ahí? una vez más el joven estaba tan excitado que no perdió tiempo y se acomodó sobre ella con la intención de penetrarla, se ubicó en su entrada y empezó a empujar al sitio donde había estado su dedo hace unos minutos, empujo y una parte de él entro, pero quería más quería que entre todo, siguió empujando, tomo las piernas de la chica y las abrió más, y tras dos empujones más, todo su miembro estaba dentro y oficialmente ambos habían perdido su virginidad.

Gohan estaba tan cegado por su propio placer que no había notado los gritos de su novia, lejos del placer ella sentía mucho dolor, hasta el punto que lloraba y se arrepentía de haber provocado los instintos del sayayin. En el momento que el entro en ella sintió que se partiría en dos, sus partes le dolieron mucho y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, quería aguantar quería ser discreta con su dolor, pero cuando su novio entro hasta el tope de su intimidad el dolor la hizo gritar, a pesar de sus gritos él no se detenía, siguió embistiéndola fuertemente y gemía de placer, era como un animal, no pudo más y le grito NO MAS! Déjame!

Entonces Gohan bajo su mirada por primera vez desde que había empezado, noto que estaba llorando y entendió lo que sucedía, se levantó de ella rápidamente y se acostó a su lado. Discúlpame no quise hacerte daño, discúlpame Videl lo siento mucho, decía avergonzado. Está bien Gohan creo que fue suficiente por hoy, me dijeron que la primera vez dolía, pero no me imagine que tanto. Videl puso la mano sobre el rostro de su novio, entendió que para un hombre como él era muy difícil controlar su fuerza. Tal vez ella no era tan fuerte como creía serlo, bajo la mirada y encontró el miembro de Gohan igual de erecto q al comienzo, y sus piernas ensangrentadas, no era un buen cuadro. Definitivamente no fue el momento para dejarse llevar, pero ya nada podía hacerse.

Creo que debo ir al lago, debemos ir los dos, para asearnos, ya es hora de irnos a nuestras casas. Videl se levantó, y camina hacia la salida de la cueva, Gohan la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia la laguna, era un corto camino pero él no quería que sus pies descalzos puedan lastimarse con alguna rama.

La joven mujer de tan solo 18 años camino hasta entrar en la laguna, el agua estaba fría pero debía terminar pronto para llegar a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez dentro con sus manos intentaba sacar el rastro de sangre y fluidos de sus piernas y de sus partes, sintió en ese momento los brazos de Gohan abrazarla desde atrás, poniendo su rostro contra su cabello y pidiéndole disculpas una vez más.

Por favor Videl, si tu no lo quieres, eso nunca volverá a pasar, pero perdóname, no quise herirte jamás te haría algo malo. Te amo créelo.

Te creo Gohan, yo también te amo, y al principio todo estuvo muy bien, después… creo que la próxima vez debemos hacerlo de otra forma…

¿Al principio te gusto? Cuando te tocaba, porque me gustó mucho tocarte amor, Si… me gustó mucho, dijo Videl en un susurro al notar que Gohan estaba volviendo a meter la mano entre sus piernas para tocar sus partes íntimas, el miembro de Gohan estaba erecto y se frotaba contra la espalda baja de Videl, esa fricción producía placer al sayayin que decidió que no iba a quedarse insatisfecho.

Frotaba su cuerpo contra el de su novia, nuevamente se volvía un animal queriendo satisfacer su instinto, aumentaba su velocidad de fricción y el placer aumentaba, a esto le sumaban los dulces gemidos de Videl, que se estimulaba con los dedos de su novio entrando en su feminidad, y tocando su punto más sensible. Después de varios minutos del juego manual La guerrera de ojos azules soltó unos gritos ahogados, un orgasmo invadió su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Gohan eyaculo frotándose contra ella, se quedaron ahí abrasados, terminaron de lavar sus cuerpos y luego regresaron a la cueva, para ver su ropa.

Después de vestirse Gohan llevo a Videl hasta su casa, en realidad no quería separarse de ella, a la joven le hubiera encantado dormir en sus brazos esa noche, pero era un día como cualquier otro al siguiente día, tendrían que madrugar para asistir a sus clases, así se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios. Y cada quien se fue a dormir a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar Gohan intento que nadie se percatara de su hora de llegada, pero se encontró con toda la familia en la sala de estar, saludo a todos, y explico a su madre que había estado con su novia, así se evitó más interrogatorios, sin embargo Goku no dejaba de ver a Gohan, sabía que había pasado algo, había sentido su Ki, y entendía todo lo que había ocurrido, pero prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta. Goku había estado lejos de su familia por siete años y su hijo había cambiado tanto que no sabía cómo dirigirse a él en temas como ese, pensó que se o diría después, después de pensar bien lo que tenía que contar.

Sobre su cama Gohan meditaba sobre lo ocurrido, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero se sentía avergonzado por haberle causado un dolor a su novia, pero tener sexo resulto ser una experiencia agradable, quería repetirla, quiso ver la luna por la ventana, le pareció ver que algo se movió en el bosque, fue extraño, no sentía ningún ki, luego recordó que desde el momento que había empezado su experiencia con Videl sentía que alguien los estaba viendo, ¿sería verdad? o serian ideas suyas.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y ondulados miraba el arido paisaje que se extendía hasta el horizonte, no sabia lo que iba a pasar con su vida de ahora en adelante, solo caminaba por un caluroso desierto deseando que todo resulte como en sus planes.

Ella podía volar pero no quería que todo el mundo se percatase de su llegada, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el señor Goku, aunque había investigado todo, estaba tan nerviosa por conocerlo y hablar con él.

En su casa Goku se encontraba acostado en su cama, su esposa había despertado temprano para hacer el desayuno, normalmente el también se hubiera despertado para empezar su entrenamiento matutino, pero ese dia mas que nunca estaba distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se le iban de la cabeza las imágenes de lo que había visto la noche anterior, su hijo…¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? Sabia y era obvio que ya no era un niño, pero una parte de él todavía lo veía como si lo fuese

El dia de ayer Milk le había pedido a Goku que valla a recoger a Goten y también le avisara a Gohan que regresen pronto a casa porque ya era tarde pero Goku sintió algo diferente en el ki de Gohan, era como si estuviera peleando con Videl, de una forma violenta, no entendía que pasaba, porque si bien parecía una lucha no sentía el ki de Videl defendiéndose, entonces fue a buscarlo ya que estaba cerca de la casa, siguiendo el rastro de la energía alterada de su hijo, que lo guio hasta una cueva, sabía que Gohan jugaba en ese lugar cuando era niño, pero no entendía los motivos por los que su primogénito llevaría allí a Videl, hasta que se acercó sin mucha precaución, y encontró a Gohan desnudo sobre su novia.

Se sorprendió y retrocedió de inmediato, Soy un tonto debí haberlo imaginado- ojala no se hayan dado cuenta que vine- pensó, agito un poco su ki y se tele transportó a la corporación capsula a buscar a su hijo menor.

Al llegar encontró a los niños jugando en el jardín, habían acabado de comer asi que estaban un poco mas inquietos de lo normal, se quedo pardo ahí pensando en lo que acababa de ver, sabia que Gohan ya no era un niño, pero no estaba preparado para una situación asi…

Es decir… que padre lo está? Y pensaba en que le diría a Milk si Gohan no regresaba pronto, talvez al ver que no llegaban enseguida ella saldría a buscarlos…

Hola Goku!… dijo Bulma, que te pasa? Por que estas palido, parece que viste a un fantasma…

J aja j aja no me pasa nada, vine a ver a Goten, Milk me dijo que lo llevara enseguida a la casa, no… no ha hecho sus tareas..

El sayajin solo lo tomo de la mano y desapareció, dejando a todos intrigados. Al llegar se acostó a dormir, después de varias horas de debatir con sus pensamientos e imágenes mentales, se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Gohan se levantó muy temprano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en este dia y deseaba terminar todo pronto para ir a buscar a Videl, había pensado en ella hasta el ultimo segundo en que estuvo despierto, hasta en el dulce beso que se dieron al despedirse después que el la hubiera ido a dejar a su casa.

Goku Bajo hacia el comedor donde estaba su hijo menor y su esposa, pero estaba tan enmismado en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba lo que ella decía, entonces vio a Gohan entrar en la cocina y saludar, lo observo… pero no sabia si debía hablar con el sobre eso…es decir… ¿Qué podría decirle que el no supiera ya?

Desayunaron tranquilamente, todos hablaban, reían y Goku se limitaba a escuchar y sonreír, a momentos observaba a Gohan y agachaba la cabeza como si estuviera arrepentido, talvez de no poder verlo crecer, de haber estado ausente en su vida.

El dia continuo pero Goku, no tenia deseos de entrenar, ni hacer ejercicio, solo salio con la intención de ver a Picolo, sabia que era muy cercano a su hijo mayor, el le daría una explicación de lo que había sucedido… pero a unos pocos kilómetros de llegar al templo de kamisama, se detuvo, no solia meditar mucho las cosas, pero alzo su energía y se dirigio a otro sitio donde talvez encontraría la respuesta.

Mientras tanto, la joven mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se acercaba a la casa de la familia Son. Estaba a punto de regresar ya que sus nervios no le permitían ordenar sus ideas, pero se armo de valor y se acerco hasta la puerta de la pequeña casa. Golpeo suavemente y en un minuto un joven le abrió la puerta.

Hola- te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo Gohan

Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Reira vine a buscar al señor Goku.

Pues el no esta, salio y no regresara hasta la tarde, pero podrías decirme para que lo necesitas.

Pues yo tengo un asunto personal que hablar con él. Volveré en la noche.- con esto la hermosa joven se retiró, camino hasta que estuvo lejos de la casa, llego hasta donde había un lago, se sentó en una piedra y se puso a meditar.

En otro lugar de la tierra Goku se acercaba a gran velocidad a la Corporación capsula, quería que su ki fuese percibido por su ex rival, no sabia a quien acudir, nisiquiera sabia si debía de hablar de ese tema con alguien mas, asi que pensó que lo mejor seria dar y recibir algunos golpes. Vegeta estaba parado en uno de los balcones de la casa, miraba hacia el cielo esperando que llegara Goku, pelear era lo que necesitaba para satisfacer su frustración.

Los Sayayines se encontraron y sin decir muchas palabras decidieron ir a la cámara de gravedad, y empezaron una pelea. Tras golpes y patadas, ambos ocultaban una gran ansiedad.

Que te ocurre Kakarotto, estas mas inútil de lo normal, diciendo esto Vegeta bajo si ki, esperando entablar una conversación, ya que Vegeta tampoco tenia muchas personas con quien pudiera hablar de temas personales.

No pasa nada, solo estoy un poco distraído… ayer vi a Gohan, estuvo con su novia, y lo que vi me hizo darme cuenta que ya es todo un hombre. Decía mientras ponía los pies en el piso.

Y que fue lo que viste- dijo Vegeta, ya se imaginaba lo que Goku había visto, pero quería oir como lo decía

Pues, estaba en una cueva, sentí su ki como si estuviese peleando con Videl, me acerque y ellos estaban juntos- pues ya sabes…

No lo se – dímelo! dijo Vegeta, odiaba que Goku siendo un Sayayin adoptara represiones propias de los humanos, para los Sayajines hablar de sexo era normal.

Pues estaban juntos, como esposos…

Los viste teniendo sexo! – dijo Vegeta,

Kakarotto tu hijo ya es mayor, eso es normal, o querrás que sea un soquete igual a ti- además para los Sayajines es normal empezar su vida sexual a una edad muy temprana, pero tu Sabanija, nunca lo hablaste y dudo mucho que el insecto asexual le haya mencionado algo sobre el tema.

Mostrarle que… la verdad yo tampoco se mucho sobre el tema…dijo Goku

De que demonios habals kakarotto, no me diras que no te cojes a tu mujer!

Vegeta! Es solo que prefiero no hacerlo muy seguido, Han pasado cosas que hacen que prefiera no tocar a Milk de esa forma.

Yo se lo que es! Dijo Vegeta, es que en esos momentos los Sayajines nos emocionamos tanto que difícilmente podemos controlar nuestra fuerza, si copuláramos con hembras de nuestra raza seguramente podrían resistirlo, y hasta disfrutarlo, pero las hembras humanas son tan frágiles que durante el acto podrían acabar con todos los huesos rotos, por eso se debe manejar de una forma diferente la situación si no quieres dejar huérfanos a tus hijos.

Vegeta tu también tienes ese problema…?

Kakaroto recuerda que mi esposa también es humana, y hasta es mas débil que la tuya, pero es mas inteligente y ha encontrado la manera de tener sexo placentero sin salir herida.

Como? Dijo Goku…con la inquietud de alguien que esta aprendiendo los secretos del universo. Pues ella se sienta encima mio y se mueve a su gusto, hasta que se siente complacida no te dare mas detalles, solo que no te quedaras completamente satisfecho. A menos que te la chupe.

Entiendo… dijo Goku, pero me preocupa Gohan ahora que esta uniéndose con su novia, nose si el sabe sobre todo esto, además cuando su adrenalina sube sus poderes se incrementan y se salen de control, no quisiera que mate a esa niña un dia de estos.

Pues debes decirle, en el sexo los Sayajines nos descontrolamos y eso puede resultar fatal si no sabes controlarlo.

Después de la corta platica Goku regreso a su casa, convencido de hablar con su hijo mayor, pero no lo encontró por que el se había ido a buscar a Videl.

Milk se acercó a él y empezaron a conversar, entonces Goku le conto lo que había sucedido el dia anterior, Milk se asusto mucho y se quedo anonadada, cuando su esposo le conto lo que su hijo estuvo haciendo con la novia, pero Goku se siguio conversando; -_Vegeta me conto que los Sayajines al excitarse pueden descontrolarse, y me preocupa que Gohan pueda dañar a esa niña, lo digo por que cuando tu y yo estamos juntos debo controlar mucho mi fuerza para no hacerte daño, eso lo he conseguido con el tiempo y la practica, pero yo a la edad de Gohan no era la mitad de fuerte de lo que el lo es ahora.

Pues si- dijo Milk es tu responsabilidad como padre hablar con el de esos temas, aunque mi padre ya había hablado con el hace tiempo, pero supongo que es diferente.

Vegeta también me dijo que hay formas de hacerlo sin hacerte daño, por que el mismo con Bulma lo ha practicado… Goku por Dios, dijo Milk muy roja por lo que Goku iba a proponer.

Podríamos probarlo ahora_

Claro que no los chicos están a punto de llegar-

_No, siento su ki muy lejos, además debo saber si lo que vegeta dijo es verdad! dicho esto tomo a su esposa de la mano y se la llevo a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se acercó a darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Milk estaba muy sonrojada, pero en su vida le había negado la intimidad a su esposo, a pesar que para ella muchas veces fue una experiencia dolorosa, había crecido con los valores de una mujer tradicional, que debe satisfacer a su marido en la mesa y en la cama. Además a pesar de la brusquedad con la que a veces su esposo le demostraba su amor, ella siempre se había sentido satisfecha, y tenia curiosidad por lo que vegeta le había contado a Goku.

Mientras la besaba y la acariciaba, aflojaba su vestido, desabotonaba su ropa para dejarla desnuda, con sus manos deshizo su moño dejando suelto su cabello, la veía joven y hermosa, acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo. La contemplo, y a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido, ella temblaba y se sonrojaba, de la misma forma que las primeras veces que había sido suya.

El se quito la ropa y se acostó en la cama, la tomo de la mano y la subio sobre el…. Por favor muévete, quiero que disfrutes, sin hacerte ningún daño. Asi tímidamente Milk se subio sobre su esposo, se hundio sobre el mientras él acariciaba y besaba sus pechos. Te quiero mi Goku, dijo ella abrazando a su esposo contra su pecho, suspirando por el éxtasis de sus caricias, sus besos. Milk se movia cabalgando sobre su esposo gimiendo muy alto ya que no había nadie en casa, Goku se sentía emocionado al ver a su mujer gemir tan exitada mientras saltaba sobre el, siempre tenia que contener su fuerza y con ella contenia sus deseos pero esa posición le permitia a ella controlar el ritmo. Una sombra atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio que estaba semiabierta, solo el pudo verla ya que su esposa estaba aun entretenida con el placer, no sentía ningún ki, asi que espero que ella terminara, la recostó en la cama y se levanto despacio.

Un ruido en la planta baja le confirmo que en la casa había alguien, no era ninguno de sus hijos porque distinguiría la energía de cualquiera de ellos, siguió caminando y vio a alguien que se dirigía a la puerta de salida, era una muchacha, como de la edad de Gohan o Videl, talvez sea alguna amiga de Gohan _pensó, pero supo de inmediato que no seria una amenaza.

Hola, que haces aquí?- pregunto el sayajin desnudo e intrigado

Buenas Noches señor Goku_ mi nombre es Reira dijo la joven mientras agachaba la cabeza. Luego levanto la mirada y dio un lento vistazo al cuerpo escultural del sayajin_ perdón por entrar de esta manera, la puerta estaba abierta.

Eres amiga de Gohan?... por que el no esta ahora…

No señor Goku… la verdad, vine a pedirle que me de entrenamiento, solo usted puede hacerlo, debe saber que yo… al igual que usted… soy una sayajin.


End file.
